Tidal Waves
by Molly L Taylor
Summary: Ten years ago, Alanis, at age eight, suffered a great deal when her brother was sent to the Hunger Games … Now it's her turn …
1. Cause it Came Down like a Tidal Wave

Okay, so, first off, wow, this is a super long chapter; I don't think I've ever started out a story with almost 4,000 words. I'm glad it was this story, because I'm really excited for Tidal Waves**. **I recently read the first two books, and am working on the third one. But, this idea has been stuck in my head for a while, and they just consume my thoughts until I write them down.

Another thing is, if you guys read my other story 'The Secrets we Hold,' please don't be worried; I'm not abandoning the story. I know I haven't updated that in a long while, but I was really busy during the summer with work and what not, and then a whole bunch of stuff happened and what not, and it resulted in me not being able to update. And I also kind of lost my muse, so ... yeah, but I promise, I'm working on it. I got the X-Men; First Class DVD for my birthday (coincidentally, it came out on my birthday), so I'll be working on that story too, once my muse starts coming back (and it will, once I start watching it again). And if you guys haven't read my other story yet ... well, then you can ignore this, and I would love for you to read it.

But, for now, on with the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Tidal Waves Prologue; <strong>'Cause it Came Down like a Tidal Wave<strong>  
><strong>

Blood everywhere.

Canon shots fill the air.

Body pieces dangling from the trees.

She can't take it anymore. She just wants to go home.

"Nicky!"

She screeched loudly, her eyes shooting open. Her legs were tangled up in the sheets, and her body was covered in a cold sweat. Tears instantly started falling from her rosy cheeks, and she realized nothing was real.

It was just a dream. It was just a dream…

"Nissa," a boy called, barreling into the went over to the young girl, and instantly engulfed her into his arms. She cried into his bare chest. He knew what had troubled her she had been having nightmares about the games. Similar dreams had been plaguing his mind as well lately…

But it wasn't fair to her. She was just a child. Not even old enough to enter the games her self.

She was only eight, after all. He wasn't allowed to watch the games until he was eleven years old. His mother often ushered the children into the next room, while the adults watched on the big screen. During reaping day, his mother would tuck them into bed, and wouldn't let anyone in or out (it wasn't until latter that he learned his mother was telling everyone that they were sick). But eventually, he turned eleven, and his mother couldn't hide him from it anymore. He remembered the hushed conversation his mother had with his father. His mother was worried, but his father seemed calmed. Finally, he was taken by his parents, and explained the whole ordeal – of course, he knew bit a pieces about it from other children in his school, but not even they knew all about it. Besides, in District 4, people usually volunteered for this kind of stuff, so people who didn't want to go had nothing to worry about. But then he watched the games for the first time. And everything changed.

But now, at age fourteen, he had been chosen.

He was the male tribute for district 4.

And his sister – his eight-year-old sister – was subjected to the torture, just as he was. There was no hiding her from the pain. She was frail, and naïve, and so young and full of spirit. She shouldn't have had to watch people fighting until death. He knew what it was like, having to watch people go at it. But he could never imagine watching some one he loved and care for fighting. Even though he had won the games, he hadn't gone on unharmed. He knew the pain of going through the games, and he could only imagine that she had felt the same way.

"Nicky," she mumbled into his chest. He just rubbed small circles on her back as she cried.

"Sh Nissa, it's okay. I'm here. Everything is okay. We're okay."

He just kept rubbing her back, repeating soothing words into her ear. And she just kept crying, first, loud sobs emitted from her tiny lips. Though eventually, it subdued to a small whimper.

Finally, she seemed to stop crying, and he looked down at her, and noticed that she seemed to have fallen back asleep. He quickly tucked her under the blankets as quietly as he could. He smiled as he watched her; unlike earlier, she seemed quite peaceful. He face seemed calm, and her breath was even.

He leaned down, and gave her a small kiss on the forehead, before heading towards the door, being and quiet as he could, stepping over all the creaky floorboards and squeaky areas.

"Nicky," the young girl whispered from her bed, "please don't leave me. Please don't go."

He knew what she had meant, but deep down, he felt like it was a plea for something that he _knew _he couldn't promise. He had to go onto the Victory Tour, and then next – and possibly the year after that, the year after that! – he'd have to be a mentor to the next unfortunate tribute.

"Alright, Niss," he replied, sitting on the edge of her bed as he started to play with her hair, "I'm not going anywhere … and neither are you…"

**TEN YEARS LATTER**

"Alanis Morgen, you get down here this instant! You brother is about to leave! Don't you want to say good-bye?"

"I'm coming, Mother," the young woman replied.

She gave one last look at herself in the mirror, and smiled. She wasn't that little girl who cried for her brother anymore; her baby fat was long gone, and instead she had a thin face, and toned muscles. Ever since she was old enough, she had been training with her father and brother, and had since grown into a healthy, nice looking body.

Yet, she still had her soft, child-like features, she had gotten from her mother, and her beautiful sea green eyes she had gotten from her father.

"Alanis!"

This time it was her father, as stern as ever.

"I'm coming!" she called down.

Quickly, she jumped out the seat, and rushed down the stairs. She doesn't want to waist any time saying goodbye to her brother. She hated this time of year, and even though she knows he doesn't have to fight any more, it still hurts. Because it's one more loss for District 4. One more tribute her brother's lost as their mentor. One more year of her brother dying a little bit on the inside.

And even though there's physical pain, she still hurts just as much as any of the tributes that lost their lives.

"Alanis," her brother said as she jumped into his arms. He let out a laugh, and she couldn't help but laugh with him. She loved her brother almost as much as she loved life it's self. She couldn't dream of not having him around, especially not after he had been sent off to the Hunger Games.

"Nicky," she replies, smiling at the old nickname she used to have for him. She prides herself on being the only one he won't hit when they call him that.

"Take care of yourself," she continues as he sets her down, "don't worry too much. Eat the food they put in front of you: as much as I know you love the tributes, we both know giving them your own food isn't going to help _anyone _in the long run…"

It was the same thing every year. After his first year of being a mentor, Alanis had found her brother coming home with a good fifteen pounds off of him. He was positively sickly looking, and once dinner rolled around, he ate three full plates of what his mother was serving. It took a few days for him to get back to being himself, but eventually he did. Alanis vowed though, that she would never let her brother go through that again.

"Alright, alright, Alanis," he brother replied with a large smile, "Geez, sis, you make it sound like _you're _the mentor here."

Alanis rolled her eyes, and punched him on the arm. Another round of laughs erupted through the room. It was funny how ironic Alanis found that the time right before the saddest moment of the year was actually one of the happier moments for her.

"Alright, Nissa," her brother said, "you be a good sport. I'll see you at the reaping."

He gave her a small kiss on the cheek, before moving on to their mother and father.

Alanis knew she would be seeing her brother latter that day, at the reaping. But, since he was a mentor, he had to be there much earlier then every one else, especially today, since everyone knew there was going to be a new escort for district 4; Elliot Watts. No one knows what he'll be like, but Alanis secretly hopes that he was better then the one from before - Ginger Hayes. Although Alanis had never met the woman personally, she had heard all sorts of stories from her brother about her, all how she spoke with a nasally voice, and she squeaked whenever something happened. She had been around long enough for him to remember that she was the actual escort who had the pleasure of escorting _him_ and his fellow female tribute to the games. She was so sickeningly sweet, that it stopped seeming like she cared, and quickly looked like all she wanted was for the most winner. Which had hardly been happening over the past few years. Alanis had guessed that was why Ginger quit, though the real reason will always be a mystery to the young blonde.

Alanis gave her brother a quick hug, before he walked out the door. She looked up at her mother, who seemed terrified that her baby boy was going to support the games _yet again_, and her father, who seemed to be very proud that his son was going off to mentor the next tributes representing their homeland.

Alanis made little time to talk to her parents; before either of them could get a word in, she bounded up the stairs, to her room. Despite the fact that today was Reaping Day, she was determined to make it a fun day, at least until two; it was only eleven, and so the young girl had plenty of time. She pulled on her bikini – sea foam green with white polka-dots - and then a sea foam green cover-up, and quickly packed all of her necessities in her large, white, beach bag.

"Bye Mother, Bye Father," she called as she ran through the door. No need to tell them where she was going; the knew she had spent every Reaping Day there since the year after her brother was reaped. Just like so many people of District 4, the water calmed her nerves. When ever her brother wasn't there to hold her when she was upset, the water was her second choice. It was like ... being surrounded by family. Every time she dunked her head under water, she imagined the cool touch was the her family's touch, engulfing her in a hug. And she knew she was safe.

The walk to the beach was uneventful; people would stop her to chat; asking about all sorts of things, like her family - especially her brother, and school, and what not. She would politely answer back, though she would never stay to long. She made it to the sandy beach with good timing, and noticed that she was the first one there.

She set out her towel, and pulled her sunglasses over her eyes, leaning back until she hit the soft fluff of her towel. Despite the fact that she wanted to get into the water, she knew her friends would be upset if she didn't wait for them, so she closed her eyes, dreaming about what the Games would be like this year. Since it was a Quarter Quell, there was going to be something different ... a twist. Though, really, she had no idea what to expect; she had never really seen one, except for the bits and pieces that the Capitol had been showing for the past few days. Whatever it was, Alanis knew it was going to be something spectacular, although quite dangerous as well.

"Lani!"

The blonde heard someone call out her name, snapping her out of her day ream. She saw up, and saw two tall, thin, brown haired teenagers, one male, one female, making their way towards her.

Alanis waved her hand towards the two of them and smiled. The girl of the duo saw this, and quickly ran towards Alanis, clumsily tripping over the big rocks as she went. Alanis couldn't help but laugh as she watched.

"Oh Maryn," the blonde said happily when her friend made it to her, "graceful as always, I see."

"Oh Lani," the brunette replied just as happily, "sarcastic as ever, I see."

This caused the two girls to fall into a fit of laughter, and the boy finally made his way to the two girls.

"Hey, what are you two girls laughing about now," He asked.

"You, Phinn," Maryn replied, not even missing a beat, "and your keen sense of grouchiness."

A large smile played on Phinn's lips as he sat down in between Maryn and Alanis.

"I'm not grouchy," he replied, "I'm just realistic. Someone has to knock down all those dumb ideas that you two seem to have all the time."

Another fit of giggles escaped the three teenagers' lips. Right now, in this moment, it seemed like the best time to be alive, despite the fact that in a mere few hours, some one's life was going to drastically change.

Alanis looked over at her two friends and smiled. Maryn & Phineas Afton had been close friends of Alanis since she was a young child. She had met them one afternoon while at the beach with her brother, and the four of them had spent the entire day building a sand castle. Of course, her brother cared for them just as much as she did, but he was older then the three of them, and often played the role of 'protective older brother,' with them.

The three friends sat there for a few more mintues, just goofing off, until Alanis heard her name being called for a second time.

"Lani! Maryn! Phinn!"

The three friends looked up from where there were sitting and saw a group of three teenagers coming towards them. A large, raven-haired boy made it to the group first, quickly followed by a small, redheaded girl.

"Sorry we're late, guys," the boy said, "But Avon here just _couldn't _pick out the right bathing suit."

The girl said nothing, but her cheeks got red, causing the others to laugh a bit. The third person in their little group – a muscular blonde haired boy reached the group a few moments latter.

"Are you sure, River, that you're not the one who was having a hard time picking out what to wear," Alanis asked in a mocking tone. The boy just threw his towel at her in response.

"Oh, that's it, Lani," he said with a devilish smile, "You're going to pay for that."

He inched nearer and nearer to Alanis, and her excitement for the day turned into horror as she realized what he was going to do.

"You wouldn't," she stammered, backing away from her friend, "No, you wouldn't. Cullen. Avon. Guys. Help."

The others just smiled, and shrugged.

"You brought this on yourself, Lani," Maryn said with a coy smile, "there's nothing we can do now."

And before Alanis had any time to even come up with a quick witted response, River scooped her up, throwing her over his shoulder, and walked over to the water, the young girl kicking and screaming all the way. Eventually, he just dropped her into the water. However, Alanis had a plan, and she attached herself to River's leg. He tried to get out of her grasp, but eventually, he too fell into the water, and both friends were sitting on the ground, the water brushing up against their arms and legs.

Soon enough, the four others joined her and River in the water. The six friends were splashing around, having so much fun. Alanis almost forgot all about the reaping, until she a young girl, who looked no older then fourteen or fifteen years old came into view. She was crying – not very hard, but her eyes were red and puffy, and you could see the water trails leading from her eyes all the way down to her chin. The girl was a fellow classmate; Alanis couldn't remember her name, or anything, but she had seen the girl around school, and in the town once or twice.

It was then that Alanis was reminded that this might be the last time she would ever spend with her friends. River was already old enough, and his name didn't have to be put in, but Alanis herself and Avon had this one last year, and Cullen, Marin, and Phineas had this year, as well as the next. There was a slight possibility that any one of them could be chosen, and there was a chance that if that happened, they wouldn't be coming back.

"Hey Lani," Avon said when she noticed her friend's sudden stop, "are you alright?"

"Yeah," she responded halfheartedly, "I've just got to get home. You know, and get ready for the reaping. I'm gonna go. I'll see you guys latter."

Avon nodded, and the others said their goodbyes. Alanis made her way out of the water, and grabbed her towel. The crying girl was only a few feet away, but Alanis decided not to go over – she didn't know what to say to the girl. She was incredibly bad at comforting people.

It only took her a few minutes for her to gather her stuff, and then she left, looking back at the beach one last time, taking in as much as she could, before heading home.

The second she got home, her mother started fussing over her; she had to look as presentable as she could, because _her brother _was a mentor, and so the cameras are going to be on them any chance they got. Alanis took a nice shower, washing off all the dirt and grime of the beach off her body, then sat down in front of her mother's vanity set, and waited for her mother to do whatever needed to be done.

When her mother was finished, Alanis's hair was pulled up in a high ponytail, with wisps of hair still down to frame her face. Her mother had picked out a pretty, lime green dress with a white underskirt, with a small, lime green rope at the top, to tie behind her neck. Once she had it on, she noticed that it only came to right above her knees, and she inwardly cringed. Alanis hated dresses – especially ones that were short like this. But her mother was always a worrier and this was the one time of the year where it was especially bad, so Alanis went with it in silence, hoping that the reaping would be as quickly as possible.

Soon enough, Alanis, her mother, and her father were all ready, and they were off. As they made their way to the Justice Building – the place where the reaping was going to take place – Alanis thought about what was about to happen.

Alanis wasn't nervous about her own name getting picked – her brother had reassured her enough that something like that would _never _happen. But still, Alanis had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that something wasn't quite right. She couldn't even think about what it would feel like to see any of her friends have to go through what her brother did – she didn't think she would have enough power to go on after that. She would feel extremely guilty if any of them, got picked. Cullen. Marin. Phineas. Avon – heaven forbid Avon getting picked. Her family had gone through a lot during the Games a few years ago. Alanis didn't think that they could go on with Avon being in the Games this year.

"Alanis, we're here, " her mother said, "so don't slouch. It's not very lady like."

Alanis rolled her eyes as she straightened her back. She said goodbye to her parents, and then headed over to her section. Behind her, Marin stood patiently in a navy blue dress. The two girls made eye contact, and Marin gave a small wave. Alanis returned the wave, and then made it to her section, where she met Avon, who was wearing a pretty white blouse with a dark red skirt.

"Welcome, all," Elliot Watts said at the podium once the last people seemed to make their way, "to the annual reaping for the Hunger Games…"

Alanis tuned out most of what he was saying, instead observing him as he talked. He was a tall man – extremely so, actually, standing much taller then Alanis's brother. He had pale white skin, and striking electric blue eyes that seemed to actually _sparkle_ in the light. He was wearing a blue tuxedo that strangely matched his eyes perfect, and his bright, white hair was short and in curls. Alanis could tell that it was a wig, and not his actual hair, because it kept leaning a bit more to the right every time he moved.

"… And now, with that," he finished up, "onto the actual reaping!"

"Now, as well all know, this upcoming Hunger Games is the next Quarter Quell, so there will be a twist to this year's game…"

Alanis looked over at her brother's face, hoping to see some sort of clue as to if it was going to be a good year or not. But, what Alanis saw was not as reassuring as she had hoped; her brother's face was twisted into a scowl, and he seemed, almost … angry. Could it be that he really didn't know what was going to happen? Surely the would've told him, at least?

Alanis watched in anticipation as Elliot was handed two envelopes; one was faded blue, and the other was a light green. Elliot smiled as he opened the first envelope, reading what was inside the letter.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, it seems like the twist this year is that the Capitol gets to pick the two tributes this year."

A few gasps could be heard from the crowd, and people started murmuring between each other. But all Alanis could focus on was her brother, sitting on the stage exactly where the mentors should be. His face was void of all colors, and Alanis knew something was wrong. Something was incredibly wrong.

"And look here," Elliot said as he held up the other envelope: the purple one had yet to be opened, "I'm being told that the Capitol has already decided, and the names are right here in the envelope so… "

He took a few seconds to open the envelope. The crowd seemed to be holding its breath.

"… The tributes of the 75th Hunger Games are the nephew of the most honorable mayor, Deniz Morwen –" A young boy who was about the same age as Alanis walked out from his section, and into the main pathway. A few people looked shocked, and some – no doubt his family – were crying. He slowly made his way to the stage, but he didn't seem upset, or anything like that. He actually seemed to be in a sort of daze.

"– And, the lovely younger sister of one of your very own victors, Alanis Odiar."

* * *

><p>Ha, were you expecting that? Probably; I'm not very good at the whole suspense  mystery thing. So yeah, in case you couldn't tell, this in an AU story, set after the first book. Review and tell me what you think. Did you like it? Did you not like it? Why? How do you think Finnick will react about his sister being in the 75th Hunger Games? Why do you think she was picked? Who do you think this Deniz Morwen character is? I would love to know what you all think.


	2. All I See is a Shattered Conscience

Okay, so, here's chapter 1. I hope you all like it. Big thanks to WatsonandMary4ever & melancholy94 for like the story enough to review.

Now, on to the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Tidal Waves Chapter 1; All I See is a Shattered Conscience<strong>

Finnick stared out into the crowd as the District 4 escort, Elliot Watts, went on about the Games. He slowly scanned the audience, looking at the all the possible tribunes. His gaze fell on his sister; he smiled as he noticed her staring off into her own little world.

He knew this year, like all the others since Alanis had turned twelve, that she would be safe. He had paid the ultimate price to President Snow himself, just to ensure that his sister would never have to suffer through all the things that he had.

But, he still worried; a District 4 had produced a winner since Annie Cresta, during the 70th Hunger Games, despite his hard effort, and training. Some of the tributes he knew personally, others he didn't know at all, but the second they ended up on the train to the Capitol, Finnick saw his self in them. Every time.

They were scared, deep down, no matter how much they tried to hide it. But, being a former player of the Game himself, he knew the signs. He had seen them enough times to know.

"… And now, with that," Eillot said, snapping Finnick out of his thoughts, "onto the actual reaping!"

"Now, as well all know, this upcoming Hunger Games is the next Quarter Quell," Elliot continued, "so there will be a twist to this year's game…"

With those words, Finnick was reminded that he had not been told what the twist was going to be; there had been much talk about it in the Capitol before the Games had started, but he never really heard about the specifics. He glanced over at a fellow victor next to him, but she looked just as confused as he felt.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, it seems like the twist this year is that the Capitol gets to pick the two tributes this year."

Gasps could be heard from the audience, but Finnick's thoughts were preoccupied by the haunting words echoing in his mind.

_The Capitol gets to pick the two tributes this year. _

President Snow _gets to pick the two tributes from the districts. _

"And look here," Elliot said as he held up a small, purple envelope that Finnick hadn't noticed until just then, "I'm being told that the Capitol has already decided, and the names are right here in the envelope so… "

Everyone watched as Elliot slowly opened the envelope, but Finnick's mind was reeling with questions. This had to be some ploy; what did President Snow plan to accomplish? He already had enough control over the Games; why did this have to part of his sick mind as well?

"… The tributes of the 75th Hunger Games are the nephew of the most honorable mayor, Deniz Morwen –"

Finnick barely registered the name as the boy made his way to the stage, questions still rising in his mind. He tried to think of any reason as to why this was happening; Snow couldn't have known any of the children that lived in the districts, other than 1 of course. Well, no, that wasn't quite true; he knew the families of the Victors – Finnick remember talking once with some of the other victors, and them all saying they received a visit from Snow, shortly after their victory. He could remember the day Snow visited _him_.

It seemed right as the next words left Elliot's mouth, Finnick had all the dots connected; Snow was trying to regain control of the districts. And Snow knew some of the most important people to the districts were their mayors. And victors.

And Snow was trying to get to _him_.

"– And the lovely younger sister of one of your very own victors, Alanis Odiar."

Finnick could feel his blood go ice cold as he heard his sister's name. This wasn't supposed to happen. His sister wasn't supposed to be the tribute – having one Odiar being thrown into the games was enough. Both children were already suffering plenty.

He heard a loud sob coming from the audience, and when he looked out, he wasn't surprised to see that it was his mother's sob that had filled his ears; she had started crying uncontrollably. His father was by her side, trying to calm her down.

"I'll go," he heard a soft voice call out, "I'll take her place!"

Although Finnick couldn't see whom ever it was that was calling out, he knew the voice. The person who spoke up moved away from the crowd, and the small girl looked straight at Finnick. Avon Cresta.

He had known the young girl for years – Avon and Alanis had always been close friends, and he had watched her grow up just as much as he had watched Alanis, and he knew, either way, it was going to hurt.

"No, Avon," he heard his sister reply, "I-I can do this. I want to go."

Alanis walked out of the crowd, and the two girls were standing together, facing each other. Both had such an intense look in their eyes.

Avon opened her mouth to respond, but before she could say anything, Elliot interrupted.

"Sorry ma'am," Elliot said as he squinted at the letter, "But I believe it says right here that volunteers are not allowed this year. I'm sorry, but Miss Odiar must be the female tribute for District Four."

Avon stared at Alanis - Finnick noticed it almost looked like she was _glaring_ at his sister - but said nothing. Finnick knew, though, she was trying to protect her friend, his sister. He would've acted the same way, if he were in that position.

He watched as his younger sister made her way up to the stage, only pausing for a brief moment to look back at Avon, who was still giving her a dirty stare. Their gaze met, and Finnick could tell – no amount of skill could keep it away from him – that Alanis was scared. The girl that was walking up to the stage was the same girl he comforted ten years ago after he came home from the very same game.

A screamed threatened to escape his lips, but he managed to catch it in his throat.

_No_, he thought, _no this isn't going to happen. It can't happen! I'm not going to let it! _

But what was he going to do? Elliot said it himself, no one could volunteer for his sister for the games.

Alanis silently made her way to the stage. Finnick could still hear his mother's wails coming from the audience, and he knew it hadn't gone unheard by her sister. He could tell that behind her sea green eyes – eyes that matched his in every way possible – that the cries of their mother were hurting her just as much as seeing her walk up on stage was hurting him.

He watched as she shook hands with Deniz. He watched as the cameras started flashing. He watched as the groung got increasingly louder; the sobs of the tributes families and friends, the quiet thank-yous to a high being that this year, they were spared, the hushed whispers about the interesting twist, and how _Alanis Odiar_, of all people, was chosen.

His eyes followed his sister as she and Deniz walked off the stage, followed by a handful of Peacekeepers. He wanted to go with her, but he was bombarded by questions – people from the Capitol wanted to know what he thought of the twist, and how his sister was the chosen tribute. He tried to best, but out of the corner of her eyes, he could see his sister's blonde head stick out, just for a moment, before disappearing yet again.

**THEHUNGERGAMESTIDALWAVES**

Finnick needed to think. He needed time to come up with a plan to get his sister out of the games. But the Peacekeepers had kept his mind busy, reminding him of his duties as a mentor. He never liked the Peacekeepers of Dstrict 4 much, but today, he found them to be un-human. They were treating it as if this was any other year. They were treating him as if he was mentoring any other tribute. But no, he was mentoring his sister.

Despite all that was going through his mind, he still had been able to come to terms with that. No matter how many times he said it to himself, there was a small part of his brain that wasn't acknowledging the fact. There was a small, miniscule part of him that still hoped this was all some nightmare – another one given to him by the games – and soon enough, he would wake up, and get to relive the day.

He stood at the train station, looking at the train in front of him. In a few moments, the tributes would be entering the train, and it would take them all to the 75th Hunger Games.

"Hey Finn," he heard a soft voice from behind him. Turning around, he saw a small, bronzed hair girl.

"Arielle," he said with a sad smile.

Arielle Delmar, 22 years old, victor of the 68th Hunger Games. Finnick had a specially connection to the young women; nothing sexual or anything like that. They were just two good friends, who knew the roughness of the Games.

He remembered the day she was reaped; she was fourteen, and had volunteered for Jasmine Loftin a young girl whose leg was already in a cast. Arielle didn't know the girl personally, but she knew that Jasmine wouldn't have lasted one day in the games with that injury. It surprised him that Arielle was the only one who wanted to volunteer for Jasmine, but she turned out to be an excellent fighter. She knew her way with a knife, and could easily translate those skills into working with a sword.

She was also incredibly agile, and certainly wasn't a wimp when it comes to killing. It only took a few days for Arielle to win the Games.

He also remembered that she only wanted to see two people before leaving for the games; her little brother, Erik, and a boy named Tyson Vigil. It was clear that the two had been so deeply in love. He would never admit it to anyone, but it was this kind of love, the kind of love that he so desperately wanted for himself (the love he latter found), that made him want to save Arielle in any way possible. It was then that he promised himself that he would make sure that Arielle would win.

And she did.

And ever since then, the two had been close friends; Finnick saw Arielle as a little sister. Their lives were so similar, he felt like he could tell her practically anything. There were virtually no secrets between them.

He looked at Arielle, and she didn't even have to say anything for him to know what she wanted to convey. She wrapped her arms around the waist, and he returned the hug, pulling her close to him.

Neither of them knew what to say, and so they stood like that for a good few minutes. Finnick just wanted the comfort of a friend – some one who knew exactly why he didn't want his sister to be another pawn in the Capitol's chess game.

Finally, she pulled away, and looked into his sea foam green eyes with her own crystal blue orbs.

"She'll get through this," Arielle said, "I know you've been training her for years. She's a strong girl, and we'll get as many sponsors as we can get…"

She was trying to be helpful, he knew. But still, that didn't make him feel any better about the situation. He gave a small smile appreciation anyway.

"You do whatever it is you need to do, okay?"

Another nod.

He seemed unsure about it all, but it seemed to be enough for Arielle, because she gave him another small hug, before heading onto the train, leaving Finnick all alone with his thoughts, once again.

He closed his eyes, and took in a deep breath; with everything that everyone had been telling him, he was frustrated with himself for still not knowing what to do. He wished he could go to the beach; the smell of the sea air, the cool breeze hitting against his face. It was his comfort place. It was the Odiar family comfort place, it seemed. While most people of District 4 had grown up around the sea, Finnick seemed to live in it. His mother always joked that he really was a child of the sea; he had been born on a small boat while his parents were out at sea, and ever since then, it had been a struggle to get him away. As a young child, his mother would always bring him to the beach and wait for his father to finish working. When he was old enough, his father took him out on the boat. Sometimes, he would help his father with gathering the fish, and sometimes he'd just sit, listening to the stories his father told him. He liked to pretend sometimes that he was the hero in the stories fighting off monsters and saving the damsel in distress.

He hadn't even noticed that some one had wrapped their arms around him, until he tried to take a step forward. Looking down, he saw a small brunette tightly latched onto his waist.

Annie Cresta; the girl who crept into his heart.

"I know you would've taken care of Avon," Annie said, staring straight in front of her, "if she had been allowed to go, in Lani's place. You would've made her strong..."

She looked up at him, and stared at him with such intensity … but, of what? Finnick hardly ever knew. But they always seemed so intense, no matter what was going on.

"I don't want Alanis to go."

And with that simple statement from Annie, Finnick felt his world crashing down. Silent tears started falling down from his eyes, slowly making their way to his chin. He wrapped his arms around Annie, and pulled her close. He gave her a small kiss on the head, hugging her tightly. He didn't dare look down; he didn't want Annie to see him crying.

Annie leaned up and gave him a small peck on the cheek, tucking her hand into his.

He felt something cold in between the two hands. He softly pulled his hand away, looking down at the trinket that was now in his position.

It was a small, heart shaped charm. But, the heart was shaped in a way that made it look like two waves were crashing into each other. It was a simple light blue that seemed to have faded with time. He soon realized that the charm actually seemed to open, making it a locket of some sort.

"It's for Alanis," Annie said as he inspected the locket, "to remind her of home..."

The two of them stood in a comfortable silence, wrapped in each others' arms.

"Go talk to her, Finnick," Annie finally said.

"I can't," he replied, almost instantly, like a robot.

Annie just shook her head and smiled.

"She needs you - not as her mentor, but as her brother. You don't have to be strong for her, you just have to let her know that you'll be there for her, no matter what."

He thought about what Annie had said. It was true: Alanis didn't need people to be strong for her. She just needed some one to be _there_.

"You're right," he replied, "Thanks Annie..."

He kissed the girl goodbye, and then headed towards the direction of the Justice Building, knowing exact what he had to do.

* * *

><p>So yeah, the ending kinda sucks; I'm sorry. But, if you want, I give you full permision to complain about it in a review, if you want.<p> 


End file.
